Toy hauler recreational vehicles (“RV”) use ramp style doors to load and unload additional vehicles into a rearward compartment. When the ramp door is not closed for travel or being used as a loading ramp it may be used as a patio. Often legs extending from the door or cables may support the door parallel to the ground on which the RV is parked. Typically, available patios have flimsy walls that are not well attached to the ramp door. This can be a safety hazard and communicate to the end user of the RV that quality is lacking. There must be a balance between relatively light weight, yet sturdy patio framing that is easy to use and store. In achieving a light weight and easy to use patio, there should be an easy to use connection between the walls of the patio and the ramp door that forms a cohesive rigid structure. This enables the use of lighter patio walls because they derive rigidity through their connection with the structure of the ramp door. Using the structure of the ramp door is advantageous because the ramp door is necessarily sturdy enough to support the weight of other vehicles being driven over the door. Therefore, it is possible to have an extremely rigid and safe patio system that minimizes additional weight to the RV.